remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Lester's Possum Park
Lester's Possum Park is an opossum-themed roadside attraction featured in A Goofy Movie. Description Lester's Possum Park is located on the side of a road in a swampy part of a woodland area, accessed via a wooden bridge that crosses a river separating the park from the highway. Parking is free, according to a lyric in the park's theme song. The theme park is old and rundown, having seemingly been in operation for years (based on Goofy's claims of having visiting the park in his youth) with little to no update to its degree of maintenance and upkeep. It does not seem to be a very popular place, as a little girl of toddler age was initially afraid to enter the park, but it nevertheless has carried on over the years, attracting a specific crowd of country-folk that find the park's certain kind of charm to their liking. The park's entryway, resembling the gaping maw of a giant opossum, leads to the main area where can be found such attractions as the Possum Posse Jamboree, the Possum Souvenirs stand (where guests can purchase caps that resemble road-killed opossums), a photo booth (where guests can have their picture taken with two real opossums), and a two-man band consisting of a fiddle player and a washboard player. The park's mascot is Lester the Possum, whose catchphrase is "Who's you favorite possum?!" and can be found in the main area as a costumed character for meet-and-greets with the park's guests. An animatronic version of Lester is also the leader of the Possum Posse Jamboree, a musical show hosted by the Possum Park Emcee, with songs performed by the titular Possum Posse: Lester on the banjo, Beuford on the string bass, Beulah on the fiddle, and Mordachai on the jug. Together, they are an animatronic band made out of wooden planks, nails, metal cans, springs, and other objects. The jamboree itself appears to be a very old attraction that, based on the Emcee's demeanor, has been run for many years and is frequently prone to breaking down mid-performance. There are also other attractions which are not explored in the movie. One such attraction is mentioned in the park's theme song as Beulah's Farm of Fiddles. In a Danish storybook adaptation of A Goofy Movie, another unseen attraction is mentioned by Goofy as The Talking Rutabega. Appearance ''A Goofy Movie While driving along the road in the late afternoon of the second day of their road trip, Goofy and his son Max found themselves approaching the roadside path that leads to the parking lot for Lester's Possum Park. As they pulled in, Goofy exclaimed "Gawrsh! It's even better than I remembered," implying that the he had been there once before during his childhood. Max, meanwhile, showed no interest in attending, opting to wait in the car while his father ventured out. To his chagrin, his father dragged him along into the park. Once inside, Goofy brought Max to the witness the Possum Posse Jamboree, sitting themselves down in the front row, to Max's utter shame. After the show, while Goofy went to buy souvenir opossum caps, Max was visited by Lester the Possum himsel, who tried to cheer up the mopey teenager with a great big hug before being slapped across the face by an irate Max. Lester then waddled off to be carried away by several overexcited children. When Goofy returned to his son, he plopped an opossum hat on Max's head against the boy's wishes, and offered to have their picture taken at the photo booth. When Max declined, Goofy had his picture taken by himself (even hanging upside-down from the booth's fake tree just like the opossums), but accidentally knocked one of the booth's live opossums into the air. Landing on Max, the opossum crawled inside his clothes and caused Max to jump around in a panic. Goofy and everyone else mistook this for a dance and started laughing and playing music, which prompted Goofy to grab his son and bring him into a jig that made the father and son into the laughing stock of the park, to the amusement of the other guests. After Goofy finished the dance, Max was fed up, threw his hat on the ground in disgust, and stormed out of the park in a huff. Goofy followed after him and found him out by the road trying to hitchhike just as an evening rain storm began. After some harsh words, Max convinced his father to let them leave the park, with Max expressing his utter distaste for both the park and their vacation before pulling out. The following night, when Max and Goofy found themselves having to sleep in their car because of a predicament involving the legendary Bigfoot, Max found a postcard for Lester's Possum Park inside his father's bag, which read "Come See... Lester's Possum Park & Emporium" on its artwork image featuring the animatronic Lester. Trivia *The names of Beuford, Beulah, and Mordachai are spelled as such on the movie's DVD subtitles and on the Closed Captions for the Amazon Video version of the movie. In the movie's script, the names of Beuford and Mordachai are instead spelled as "Beauford" and "Mordicai". *The park's theme song also refers to yet another of the park's characters, but one who is not a member of the Possum Posse. Said character's name is Lulu, whose "lizard gizzard pies" are stated in the song—by Lester—to be "a work of art". *In ''Darkwing Duck: The Definitively Dangerous Edition, as a way of tying A Goofy Movie (and by extension, Goof Troop) together with Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn mentions Lester's Possum Park, saying that Darkwing stumbled onto F.O.W.L.'s then-current hideout while taking her on a trip there. Category:Amusement parks Category:Earth Locations